


A Pocket of Time That We Can Hold

by FlymetotheM00n12



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance spoils the hell out of his boyfriend, M/M, Mentioned of other characters - Freeform, Valentine's Day Fluff, super fluffy, super sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlymetotheM00n12/pseuds/FlymetotheM00n12
Summary: Lance finds a place and shows it to Shiro.





	A Pocket of Time That We Can Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day, everyone! Here's my gift for Reese for the Shance Support Squad's Valentine's day exchange. I hope everyone enjoy's :)

“Come on, Lance,” Shiro laughed to cover his nervous thoughts. “Just tell me where we’re going.”

“Nuuuuuuu-ope,” Lance said in his usually teasing tone as he continued to guide a blindfolded Shiro by his hand and waist. “This is a surprise and it’s going to be the best surprise in your life! Trust me, you are going to love it.” 

 

“Of course I’m going to love it. I can tell you put a lot of thought and effort into this, Sharpshooter. I just wish I can see where I’m going.” Shiro chuckled and rolled his eyes the best he could behind the tight fabric. Lance cooed and peck his cheek. 

“That’s half the surprised. Besides, we’re almost there. All we have to do is reach the top of those stair up ahead. Don’t worry, I got you.” 

With a secure grip and a nice, slow pace, Lance guided Shiro up the spiral stairs. It took a great amount of time, a lot more if Shiro had his sight. However he didn’t voice his complaint but instead enjoyed Lance’s firm hold as he helped the black paladin one step at a time. It was cute as Lance muttered the step numbers and gave encouragement that they were ‘so close’ to the top. Even when he said that on step 50…. And they’re now on 145.

Although Shiro was amused with how drunk he felt, using only one hand to feel his surroundings and Lance’s help to balance him back when he took a step too big or too small. Although he had his fair share of having one too many nunvills and had Lance help him back to their room. Lance bursted out laughing when Shiro shared this with him. 

“I don’t know,” Lance wheezed, before he muttered ‘150’. Shiro felt his hand leave his own for a moment to wipe his eyes. “It is a lot easier when you’re not clinging to me while trying to kiss my face off or go on and on of how amazing your boyfriend is. Which I appreciate by the way.”

A light blush spread across Shiro’s face from his boyfriend’s story and from the last part turned a little flirtatious. 

“You’re not innocent, yourself, mister,” he said. “I have a handful of times where I had to literally carry you back to our room and made sure you didn’t try to go off do something reckless and/or dumb.” 

“Hey, I have fantastic ideas when I’m drunk. Thank you very much. 153.” Lance said, offended. Shiro can only hoped Lance can feel his deadpan stare. 

“Lance, everyone in the whole galaxy can testify that trying to teach Kaltenecker how to surf in the Castle’s pool is not a good idea. Nor is trying to convince Keith and the Blades to start a fight club with you. And proceed to create stage names for them and for yourself.” 

“Hey, in my defense, they’re basically one already,” Lance countered. “And besides, I don’t think the universe isn’t ready for Puerto Wreakin’.” 

Shiro snorted. “I didn’t realize you were Puerto Rican.” 

“On my dad’s side, I am,” Lance beamed before suddenly announcing. “We made it!” 

Shiro did felt they stepped on a sturdy platform covered by some kind of light material. He breathed an air of relief as he reached up to take off the cloth. However, his hand was smacked away.

“Not yet!” Lance scolded lightly. Shiro felt both his wrist being pulled as he followed the random steps and turns of Lance. “You have to be in the perfect spot.” 

He let the blue paladin adjust and nudge him into his desire place. Shiro used the time to take in his surroundings as much as he can. He can feel the cool night air of the Olkarion. Coran had received a message from Ryner about new developed technology that would be helpful for defeating Zarkon. Of course when Pidge had heard, she was ecstatic and begged the team for them stay for a week. Shiro nor Allura had the heart to say no and actually found benefits to stay a little longer than necessary. 

He can tell that they were in a small opening from the trees as he can feel it relatively bright with the stars shined down and faint colors bounced. With how far up they were, it was safe to say that they were in the treelines. However, he couldn’t place his finger on it, but something felt… different about this place. It felt they weren’t on Olkarion anymore, or anywhere for that matter. It was just Lance and him, floating through time. The only thing that was grounding him was the soft brush of Lance’s fingers as he subtly turned him to the left before stepping away. 

“Okay, you can take off the blindfold off.” He announced. That was all Shiro needed to hear as he ripped off the offended cloth in a flash. He let his eyes adjust before he gasped, took in his surroundings. They were on a smooth platform that was disguised as a tree top, the flooring had sprouted leaves like a flower bed. As Shiro brushed pass them, their turquoise glow brighten like a domino effects before they dimmed back down. The same turquoise glow ran asymmetric lines up the neighboring trees and leaves.It revealed paths that stem off from the platform they’re on.

But as his eyes travelled up to the sky, his breath was taken from him once more. From the opening in the trees, he could see the sky clear. The planet’s atmosphere gave the night sky a brilliant navy color and the stars shines a vibrant purple. 

But the stars….

The stars painted the night sky as they formed constellations among constellations, that overlapped each others. But Shiro couldn’t lose track as a thin, barely noticeable, line connected the stars within. As he stared longer, he noticed… they were moving. Like a stream, they turned and flowed within their own group, all working together to create an extraordinary sight. 

“Lance..” His voice trailed off. He forced himself to tear away from the sight to lock eyes with his boyfriend. Lance stood a few feet away, with a knowing smirk on his face but his bright blues eyes shined with joy and love. “How did you find this place?” 

“Ryner.” He said simply, his lips melted into a easy going smile, Shiro’s favorite. Shiro could tell the blue paladin was a little sheepish now that his full attention is on him. “Of course, I had to use my charms to get her to finally show me this place. But the whole ‘All of us are made with the same particles and we’re all connected’ is really true.” 

Shiro chuckled at him, knowing fully well that his “charm” was mostly bugging the Olkaria. But he couldn’t help as his heart fluttered a little as he watched Lance raised his hand to scratched the back of his head, a light blush blooming. “I can’t remember the whole explanation but this place, right here is a time pocket. Every planet has one or more. You know, it’s like those places where you feel like you stepped into a parallel universe but you’re still in your’s? Well-

“Technically, I did both,” Lance chuckled, he blush grew. Shiro smiled, he knows all about the time they met his alternate self. He has a mental note that if he ever met this ‘Sven’ to thank him for saving Lance. And, also, hear his accent first handedly. 

“Anyways, so everywhere have these time pocket. They just have to find it and find a key to reveal them. Like national treasure but for the universe. These time pockets maps out all the time holes and show time overlapping for every planet across the universe and keeps track of them.” As Lance explained, he slid right next to him. His eyes searched in the sea of stars above them. Eyebrows furrowed in concentration as his lips tilted into a cute pout. Shiro kept his eyes on Lance, he stared at Lance like he was the one that painted the stars before them and is explaining his work of art. But if Shiro was being honest, he only cared about the constellation in Lance’s eyes. 

“That one! That one right there? Do you see it?” Shiro had no choice but to tear away as he followed the line of Lance’s arm and followed his pointed finger to a drifting star. As Shiro watched it, he noticed that it shined a little brighter than the others. He hummed in confirmation. 

“That one’s Earth’s!” Lance said excitedly now, completely invested in telling Shiro all about these stars to the best of his ability. “Now Ryner said something about finding where the time pocket is you have to factor in the speed at the rate the star is going vs the time that you have to translate to that time period, blah, blah, blah.” 

Shiro chuckled as Lance rushed through the math portion, pushing the words out at a impressive rate. He took a deep breath before he continued.

“Anyways, Earth’s time pocket happens every 4 years. Sounds familiar?” Lance winked at Shiro as his small admired smiled slipped away. Dots started to connect as Shiro stood there floored.

“Lance..” He said quietly. As he slowly process what Lance getting at, why they were here. Lance turned to him fully.

“Ryner also said that time pockets always feel out of place is because you can feel all the time loops all at once. Like you’re living in them in that moment.” Lance whispered. His hand slipped back into Shiro’s. “Basically what I’m getting at is- Happy birthday Shiro.” 

Shiro acted before he could think as he swooped down and pulled Lance in for a passionate and rough kiss. Emotions ran wild as his heart soared high and free into the stars and tears threatening to spill. Shiro typically didn’t celebrate his birthday due to the fact the date only exist every 4 years. He didn’t mind, really, it was just another day to him. Another day to throw himself in work and training. It had to be decades since he actually celebrate his birthday. And that was because Keith decide to gift him a present and a day to relax. It was simple and thoughtful, which Shiro apperiacted. This was a bit over the top but in a Lance’s way. He had to admit he was always infatuated with his dramatic flairs on things. 

He wrapped his arms tightly around Lance, as Lance reciprocated the best he could. Arms wrapped around Shiro’s solid build and a hand found its way into his hair. It lightly scratched and grasped his hair at the back of his neck. It felt like eons before they pulled away, Shiro didn’t wanted to but had to in favor of catching their breath. Their breath mix as Shiro traced along Lance’s slender nose with his. He trailed small kisses across his cheek, nose, forehead and back down to his lips. He rested his forehead against Lance’s as he rested for a moment.

“Thank you, Lance. Seriously, this is almost too much.” Shiro muttered. Shiro’s hands traveled up Lance’s back and up along his arms, as Lance’s arms rested on his shoulder, and back down. 

“I knew you would love it,” he teased. “You deserve it, Shiro. With everything you went through. This isn’t enough. You deserve everything good.” 

“I don’t need everything, Lance. I just need the team. I need you,” Shiro said, softly. “I love you.” It was simple as that. He loved Lance through all his jokes and hardwork. His caring and commitment. Even when Lance would pushed his jokes a little too far or in the wrong times. He still loves him. He loved it all. Lance’s smiled bashfully and his cheeks became a permanent blush. 

“I love you, too.” He whispered, it wasn’t as blunt as Shiro’s but still genuine and adorable. Shiro couldn’t help but to lean down and kiss him again. 

“Anything you want. You name it and I’ll do my best to achieve it.” Shiro declared. Lance snorted.

“Do Sven’s accent.” He said. Shiro laughed and rolled his eyes. 

“How can I do someone’s accent that I haven’t met before?” he asked, eyebrow raised. 

“Well if you can’t do it,” Lance trailed off, faking a pout as he pulled away from Shiro’s embrace. “I guess I’ll have to go back to that universe and be with my long lost lover.” 

Lance barely finished his sentence as he went off to a random trail, Shiro right on his heels. Their laughters mixed together as they echoed and bounced off the trees nearby. Bringing them back down to Olkarion. Every Lance’s twist and fake turns to lose his boyfriend, failed. As Shiro knew all of his tricks and little surprises.It was still refreshing though, to be next to him, to hold him, to kiss him. 

He noticed Lance had turned on a path that lead back to the time pocket. Shiro decided to end the chase as he sped up. They felt the shift between times and as Shiro almost had his arms around Lance. The blue paladin whipped around to be lifted through the air. Shiro spinned him around effortlessly, as Lance’s feet touched the ground again they melted into a dance. 

It wasn’t quite odd as they had plenty of late nights where neither of them could sleep. Resulted in them softly swaying to the music of their heartbeats. Although, this waltz was more fast pace but controlled. Having complete trust in one another as Shiro lifted Lance again. His prosthetic arm hooked around Lance’s thigh as he swing him downwards. Lance’s face was only a few inches away from the ground. The brush of the leaves only left a ghost breeze across his skin as he was swung back up. As they continued to dance as one, time was frozen. They could dance all night if they wanted to. As they twirled and spin around the small opening, it was just them in their own little world as the war and everything else faded away. They felt connected to everything but nothing at all. 

It was just them and the time they can hold.

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta so please excuse the grammar and mistakes.


End file.
